Kayla and Spike 2
by drookit duck
Summary: COMPLETE;- A not-quite-a-sequel to Kayla and Spike. Same characters, different times, different situation. Does it work out this time? Please r and r!
1. Captives

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

_Kayla and Spike_

_The Initiative_

Written by Hani

Opening Credits Blocking Brainwaves - Ghost Of The Robot

Chapter 1 - Captives

_Grey Day - Madness_

Spike was lying on a white tiled floor. Slowly he came into consciousness;

"Not...so tough...I...kill...Slayer...I-" he awoke to find himself in the tiled cell. He got to his feet unsteadily, his head spinning, and looked at the huge wall-to-wall-floor-to-ceiling glass door. Through this he could see more cells with other demons in them. Some of them were lying unconscious or pacing about restlessly. Confused he placed his hand on the door and in turn recieved a severe electric shock which sent him flying into the back of the tiled cell. He glared at the door, his hand throbbing.

Kayla (another vampire captive of the Initiative) was sitting in the corner of her cell playing with her bracelet. She had reddish hair, blue eyes and a distinct taste in dark clothes and unusual jewellery. She was not entirely sure how long she had been locked up in the cell. She had been watching the vampire in the cell opposite her for quite some time, he was trying to open the hatch in the roof of his cell where the drugged blood fell from.

"Idiot." she murmured watching him fall to the floor and desperately begin his attempt again. She got up and walked to her cell door, careful not to touch it. The demon in the cell next to the vampire she'd been watching, a blue-ish skinned one with one eye, kept grinning at her in a pathetic attempt to flirt with her. She sighed and looked at the only other demon she could see - Spike. He was pacing up and down, his long leather duster flowing behind him. She watched him for a while.

"New one in." she said to herself, "Hmm. Not bad."

Just then he stopped pacing as a packet of blood, if you could call it that, had fallen from the roof of his cell.

"_No! Stop. Don't drink it." _she whispered, knowing that even if she shouted he wouldn't hear her. Luckily the vampire in the next cell to him told him not to drink it and he angrily threw the packet down and started talking to the other vampire.

"Is that right? And who are you, mate?" Spike asked examining the wall.

"A rat." said the other, "A lab rat just like the others. They're gonna kill us you know."

"Is that right? And they are? The government? Nazis? A major cosmetics company?"

"Who cares?" The other snapped, "All I know is they starve you and when you're ready to bite your own arm, they shoot out one of those packets, you drink and next minute you're gone. That's when they do the experiments."

Just then Kayla saw Spike slam his hands against the glass door angrily.

"The Slayer! I knew it! Always worried what would happen when that girl got some funding!" he shouted, "That's it. I'm gonna take her apart. I don't care _how_ brilliant she is!"

Kayla sighed and sat down against the wall. A packet of blood fell from the hatch in the roof of her own cell. She glared at it.

"Feeding time." she said to herself. She was so hungry. She glanced at the blonde guy again, he'd given in and was drinking the red gunk that was impersonating blood.

"Fool." she sighed snatching her own packet, she ripped it open with her teeth and took a drink. It was bitter and cold, she could even taste the drug cocktail, there was so little blood, in fact she had a suspicion that it was perhaps red food dye that was in the packets. She shuddered and downed the last. She glanced at the blonde vampire again, he had collapsed from the drugs.

"Oh well..." she sighed throwing the empty packet across the cell and felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

_The drugs don't work - The Verve_

She woke up hours later lying on her back in the middle of her cell, her head throbbing.

"Shit." she groaned sitting up and crawling to the door. Her stomach was painful and when she lifted her T-shirt to inspect it she found a stitched up wound which was already healing, "Fuck. What have they done today?" she said.

She looked out of the door, the blonde guy wasn't there. She sat for a while watching the wound on her stomach heal and thinking about how hungry she was.

Just then three men in white coats and two commando dudes toting guns, came along the corridor with a gurney. The blonde vampire was lying on it, still unconscious and strapped down. She watched as one of the white coated men unlocked the door of the cell and the other two unstrapped Spike. The two commandos then lifted him by the shoulders and legs and flung him unceremoniously into the cell.

"Whatever happened to respect for the dead?" she grunted to herself.

The men then locked the door with a card and left him.

Although hours had passed, the vampire still hadn't moved, he was lying in the same position he had landed in when the wardens had thrown him there. Eventually the white coats returned with the gurney. Kayla wondered how he could possibly still be out of it: unless they had given him more drugs.

But just as they began to strap him onto the table he opened his eyes. Kayla watched, amazed, as he made his fantastic escape with the other vampire.

"Wow. Not bad at all." she stood up and kicked the door hard, the glass shook violently but didn't break. Alarms were sounding everywhere and commandos were running all over. Suddenly an idea struck her, just as one white coat was hurrying past she slammed violently on the glass door pulling away just fast enough to miss the shock. The white coat carried on, ignoring her. Again, she slammed and kicked the door violently. He stopped and mimed, _"What?"_ She signalled for him to come closer and signed _"I saw him escape." _through the glass.

The white coat radioed someone via walkytalkie and soon two commandos arrived toting guns. They opened the door just wide enough for the men to enter and closed it behind them. The commandos held the guns threateningly in her direction.

"What. Did. You. See?" the white coat asked slowly, pausing after each word as if she were stupid or deaf.

"I. Saw. The. Vampire. Escape." she said, mocking him.

"Should I shoot it?" one of the commandos asked pointing the gun closer to her.

"No. Let it speak." the white coat said, "Do. You. Know. Where. It. Went." he said to Kayla, again as if she were stupid.

"_He. _Went. Out. The. Door." she said, again mimicking his tone.

"It knows nothing." said the trigger-happy commando waving his gun threateningly at her, "Let me shoot it."

"_It?_ Listen you, I'm not gonna take any of your-" she began, but the white coat brought out a syringe and she quickly shut up.

"Now, _demon_."said the white coat, Kayla glared at him, "Do you know _anything_?"

Kayla glanced warily at the syringe of green liquid in his hand. Being shot was one thing, but wounds heal. They could do anything to you if they drugged you.

"I-" she gulped as he lifted the syringe, "I.... No." she said finally. The white coat sighed and put the needle back into his coat.

"Shoot it." he said walking to the door. The commando pulled the trigger and the bullet hit her in the shoulder, she screamed in agony. The commando laughed and went to follow the others through the partially opened door, but Kayla ran up behind him and knocked him out with a sharp blow to the head.

She slipped through the closing door and swiftly dodged the other two men. The other commando shot at her, but the bullet missed her and instead hit a sign on the wall which read;

_"Experimental Subjects May Be_

_Mentally Unstable_

_DO NOT TAUNT!"_

She ran quickly down the corridor, ignoring all the yells from other captives, and clutching her wounded shoulder. Luckily the alarms from Spike's escape had stopped and had not yet started for her. She managed to clamber through the same air vent Spike had used, out into the bright sunlight. She attempted to shield herself from the dazzling light with her unwounded arm and ran to the shade of some trees nearby.

Spike was not far away, he was attempting to obtain help from Harmony.

"I don't need you to complete me!" Harmony yelled angrily, pointing a stake threateningly at Spike, he made a break for it and ran right into Kayla.

"It's you." Kayla said, "You escaped from that thingy place."

"How'd you-?"

"I was...there too."

"Oh well...listen..."

"You look really-"

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah. 'Starved' was actually what I was-"

"Yeah." he walked off leaving her standing there, "I'm hungry." he called back

"Wow. Very nice." she said watching him swagger away.


	2. Wanted

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

**_AN - _**

**_Gracie Black - Thankyou!_**

**_AraelMoonchild - Glad u liked the first one. It'll get more 'gripping', honest!_**

**_Jonny G - Are you telepathic or claivoyant or summit? How'd u know I had a sequel planned?_**

**_Stargurl 727 - You're my favourite recurring reviewer, you know that?_**

**_and to all, if you sign under your pen-name, I'll return the favour! ENJOY!!!_**

Chapter 2 - wanted

_Predator- Welcome To The World_

Spike was, at that moment, at Willow's. He'd just discovered that he couldn't bite her and that the commandos were hunting him and had narrowly escaped thanks to The Slayer. He stumbled out of the smoke and gas filled corridors, right into guess who Kayla.

"We meet again." she said quietly, leaning against the wall.

"What? Are you stalkin' me or somethin'?"

"Not really. Just haven't eaten for a while. These jeans used to_ fit_ you know." she indicated her trousers which were sagging around her waist and looked at least two sizes too big. "Kinda wondering around. Just found out I couldn't bite-"

"You too?" he asked facing her.

"Yeah." she stopped leaning on the wall and steadied herself, "What'd they do to you?"

"Dunno. Just can't bite anyone, or so it would seem." he said rubbing his temple where he could still feel a little pain.

"You get shocks?" she asked.

"No." he said, "Pain. In my head."

"I get shocks. Like on the floor 'oww!' all over my body."

"Blinding pain. Can't think. Can't see." he agreed.

"Spell?"

"Probably. Ponce in the cage next to me was rambling on about experiments."

"Do you think it's permament?"

He didn't reply.

"You got anywhere to go?" she asked.

"I really....don't know." he replied, beginning to walk away.

"Me neither." she said.

He stopped and turned to face her, she was slightly smaller than he. He noticed her wounded shoulder, the blood was beginning to dry into her black T-shirt.

"You're bleeding."

"Yeah. Bastard shot me."

"Listen-"

"The name's Kayla."

_Twisted - Sugababes_

"Listen, Pet, just because we're...in the same situation...doesn't make us..."

"Stop right there, pal." she said, "I couldn't give a horse's left buttock about your predicament. Don't get me wrong, I find you very...well, you know, appealing...but I'm not looking for a friend. I've been captured, starved, drugged, cut open and shot at. I don't know where I am. I don't know where to go. I've got no money. And frankly I'm looking for a place to crash until I get whatever they've done to me undone."

He smirked, "Yeah."

"So you gonna share your name or are you one of those secretive types?" she asked.

"Spike."

"Your name's Spike? Nice. I like it."

"Well bully for you." he said grumpily.

"Well, Spike, good luck with eating an' all. See you around." she walked away.

Spike watched her leave, "I think we're gonna get along fine." he murmured to himself walking in the other direction.

.


	3. Lifestyles of the not so rich but infamo...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

Chapter 3 - Lifestyles Of The Not So Rich But Infamous

_True - Jamieson feat. Angel Blu_

Days later. Spike had gone to Giles' for help; had been tied to a chair; shot with arrows; chained to a bathtub; questioned; fed a little; questioned a little more; had a spell tried out on him; escaped; been recaptured; and almost married the Slayer. Then moved in with Xander; found out he could hurt demons; moved out; helped Giles for money; been made to pay it back in return for being saved from the Initiative; and had eventually found himself a crypt.......

Kayla, on the other hand, had obtained some money, bought herself some blood and had been living in various bed and breakfasts and motels around Sunnydale, usually sneaking out without paying.

It wasn't until one night, when Kayla was sitting at the bar in the Bronze, that they once again met. She had been there for roughly an hour before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Spike standing behind her.

"Aha. Wondered when I'd see you again." she said, "How'ya been?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Don't have enough money to get drunk, Hunni." she replied moving aside. He sat down beside her and bought himself a drink.

"You look well." she said draining the last of her own drink.

"Yeah." he said bringing out a packet of cigarettes and a small square silver lighter, "See the jeans fit again." he said lighting up.

"Yep." she glanced down, "Took a few days."

"You found a place then?"

"Not exactly, just run out of Motels that I'm _allowed_ in, actually." she said taking a packet of chewing gum from her pocket and putting a bit into her mouth. "You?"

"Me? Got myself a crypt, needs a bit of doing up." he offered her a cigarette but she shook her head.

"No. Don't smoke."

He nodded and put the packet back into his pocket.

"So, you work out what they did to you?" she asked pushing her long hair back into a pony-tail and then letting it drop back down again.

"Uh...yeah. Chip, so I'm told." he said, he flicked ashes from the cigarette into an empty glass nearby.

"As in potato chip?"

He smirked, "Behaviour modifying kind, I think."

"Uh huh." she said, "In your head."

"Yeah." he said putting the cigarette back into his mouth.

"Good thing they didn't mess up your hair line." she laughed, bringing out a small leather purse and checking how much money was in it.

He laughed and stubbed out the cigarette, "Yeah, could've ended me." he flicked it away and lifted his drink. "What about you? Chip or what?"

"Chip...er...I think. Could be something else but it's all the same. Not in my head though." she leant forward and called on the bar man to get her another drink.

"The Initiative," he said once the bar man had disappeared, "that place, it's got the Slayer all wound up."

"Yeah? Moving in on her territory is it?" she asked, "Killing more demons than her?"

"Not sure." he paused, "How did you escape?"

"Er...long story short, I got them to open the door." she looked at him, "Told them I knew where you'd be, then ran for it."

"Ah." he said, "So they just, what? Opened the door and said, 'lead us to him'?"

"Not exactly. Just got them talkin', then legged it." she took a drink, "Unscathed, so to speak."

"Not exactly." he said.

"No." she agreed, "Not exactly."

They eventually tired of sitting around and went out into the night. The moon was bright and astonishingly large, stars were spattered across the sky as if someone had simply thrown them there. The streets were noisey and cluttered with junk and empty crates from shops and pubs and every now and then, especially when they were passing a dark alleyway or side street, faint screams and strange noises could be heard. Now and then Kayla and Spike would sense that a passer-by was a vampire.

"Know what I really miss?" she asked as they passed a particularly rank side street which hummed of stale blood.

"What's that then, Luv?" Spike asked, stopping to glance down the alleyway.

"Hunting." she said, "The chase. The excitement. The rush."

"Human blood."

"Yeah, especially that."

"No I mean, I can _smell_ human blood." he said turning to walk down the alleyway.

"But it's old." she said, following him. Spike held up his hand to silence her, and continued to follow the stench of cold, stale human blood.

Suddenly, a very ugly demon launched out at them and attempted to knock Spike down, but Spike punched him hard into a wall. The demon grunted and arose, it's green mouldy-looking flesh glinting in the eerie moon-light and the faint glow from a lamp in the outer street. Spike rounded on it and punched it again. But the demon fought him back, growled at him savagely.

"Oh listen to the big bad demon." Spike said mockingly, "You're scaring the shit outta me, mate. Honestly."

Spike picked up one of the empty crates and threw it at the demon. The demon lifted it and returned the throw, except he seemed a little stronger than Spike, so the crate knocked Spike into the brick wall of another building and shattered into splinters.

Kayla grabbed a piece of wood which had splintered from the crate and battered the demon over the head with it, the demon turned to attack her and she ducked it's flailing claws. Then in one movement she stabbed it with the piece of wood. It growled and staggered backwards clutching the wound and greenish blood seeped out. Spike got to his feet and grabbed another piece of wood and finished the demon off.

"I-hit-it!" she said panting, "I-...-actually-... -stabbed it." she looked at the wooden fragment in her hand, "I thought...."

"You didn't know you could hit demons?" Spike asked.

"No." she said dropping the stick, "You?"

"Oh yeah. Known for ages." he said shrugging, he looked around, "Looks like this guy'd been squatting here for quite some time." he said kicking a grubby tin basin over, underneath it was an old, decaying human arm.

"Yep." she said, "Last Saturday's dinner you think?"

He smirked and kicked the decaptitated arm, "Friday's I'd say."


	4. Crypt, sweet crypt

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

Chapter 4 - Crypt, Sweet Crypt.

_Ballad For Dead Friends - Dashboard Prophets_

"Well, this is it." Spike said as they neared the Crypt.

"Nice. Very....murky." she said looking at the dying vines on the wall.

"Well....not saying it's exactly pleasant living as yet, but in progress." he said opening the door to reveal the upper room. It looked quite bare, except for the t.v., coffin and a few other objects lying here and there.

He led her downstairs where he'd begun re-decorating. There was a manky-looking sofa, an old bed and a fridge.

"As I said,- in progress." he said, "Linked into someone's power supply....need to get myself a few....whatever."

"Uh huh." she said, putting down her small leather rucksack which contained her few belongings. "Hey...um, you wouldn't happen to have anything to..."

He threw a half empty bottle of blood to her, "...eat." she finished, opening the bottle. Spike sat down on the old sofa with a bottle of beer, Kayla seated herself beside him with what was left of the blood.

"So...you help The Slayer?"

"Now and again. In return for money, help, whatever." he said taking a swig from the glass bottle.

"And she doesn't stake you or, you know, try to?"

"Oh she threatens. All the bloody time, actually, but she never does it. They don't want to hurt a 'poor harmless creature'." he made a face.

"Harmless creature?" she said, "She said that?

"Well...Giles did, but it's all the same."

"Giles? Who's-?"

Just then, as if to answer her question, Giles, Buffy,Willow and Anya burst into the crypt.

"Haven't you people heard of knocking?" Spike growled angrily, "Just burst into a person's home like that - uninvited...enough to make you-"

"We don't have time for games, Spike." Buffy said angrily, she folded her arms.

"Yes, quite." Giles said stepping forward, Kayla noticed he was holding an axe, "We apologise for intruding, especially when you're...entertaining." he glanced at Kayla.

"And you bloody well should!" Spike said indignantly.

"Cut the crap, Spike." Buffy cut in, "Come with us."

Spike looked at her in surprise, "I'm sorry. I don't take orders." he said.

"Just come with us now." the small blonde woman said, she loaded the crossbow in her hands and waved it threateningly in his direction, "Now."

Spike sighed and stood up, Kayla followed suit. "What is it?"

"We need someone to track a blood scent." Buffy said.

"And-and seen as you're a vampire...we thought maybe you were the best candidate." Willow added.

"Listen, just because you need a blood hound does not mean that-" Spike began, but Buffy pointed the loaded crossbow at him threateningly.

"Now, Spike."

Spike put the empty beer bottle on the sofa and followed grumpily, "This better be good." he growled.

"You're girlfriend can come too." Buffy said signalling for Kayla to follow.

"It's Kayla." Kayla said, "And I'm not his girlfriend."

"Yeah, whatever." Buffy said walking out.

"We've been tracking this for bloody hours." Spike said as he and Kayla led the others, "What exactly are we looking for anyway?"

"Demon." Buffy said point-blank.

"Yeah." Spike laughed, "We gathered that much, anything in particular or will any one do?"

"We're looking for a demon that took Xander." Anya said.

"Oh." Spike smirked, "The little boy been kidnapped has he?"

Buffy glared at him, "Just find the demon."

"Is she always like this?" Kayla whispered.

"Well sometimes she's even more unpleasant and sometimes she's only obnocious." Spike said. He stopped suddenly, "Wait, got something."

"I got it too." Kayla said, "It's as if someone put a bucket of fresh blood in front of me."

"She's a vampire too?" Willow whispered to Buffy.

Buffy shrugged "If she attacks anyone I'll stake her later, right now we need to find Xander."

"Ugh." Spike said suddenly, "The boy's in there," he indicated the Magick Box, which was closed for the night, "I can smell him."

Buffy and the others crept up to the building and 'stealthily' broke in by breaking the window. Spike and Kayla followed. They were met by two demons very similar to the one which they had killed in the alleyway. They fought them with the others, exchanging blows and swapping weapons. When the demons were both dead Spike and Kayla moved the large heavy oak bookcase which was blocking the door to the basement and broke down the door so that they could reach Xander.

"Well, if that's you lot finished with us we'll be off." Spike said as he and Kayla left, "Tell Xander not to follow strange demons in future."

_That's Entertainment - The Jam_

By the time they'd reached the Crypt again it was getting lighter. Spike took out his almost empty packet of cigarettes and the lighter again as they sat on the couch.

"You not bothered about getting used like that?" Kayla asked.

"What? Oh...well, nothing much else to do, and I'd rather hit demons than nothing." Spike said.

Kayla nodded, she looked around the dark room. The bed at the other side looked old. She noticed some candles and metal candle holders lying in a pile in the corner.

"What're the candles for?" she asked.

"Nothing, really. Just looked interesting, thought they'd brighten the place up a bit. Make it more posh."

"Wanna actually set 'em up?" Kayla asked.

"Do what you want, Pet."

Kayla put the candles up, the tall gothic metal candle stick in one corner, a few about the room. It looked quite creepy; gothic; vampire-like. They lit a few of the candles to see the effect and sat on the sofa for a while talking about the drastic change in life-style the Initiative Behaviour chips had caused for them. Soon Kayla, however, actually fell asleep. Spike lifted her over the room to the bed.

When she woke up about noon, it was to find Spike lying next to her topless _Yum or what?!!!, _he was still asleep. She sat up slowly and walked across the room. Only one of the candles was still alight, and there was a layer of smoke near the ceiling. She went up to the ground level of the crypt, staying well clear from the sunlight coming through the windows, and switched on the television on a low volume. There was basically nothing on so she just sat and stared mindlessly at it for a while until Spike woke up and joined her. They were just about to open the last packet of pigs' blood that was in the fridge when Kayla suddenly lunged forward and screamed in pain.

"What is it?!" Spike asked, shocked.

She fell to her knees on the concrete floor in agony, clutching her stomach.

"It's...it's the....oww!" she yelled.

THE INITIATIVE BASE SAME TIME-

"We have finally managed to activate the internal tracer in Hostile 14's electro-chip." said an official-looking man in a white coat. The commando next to him nodded.

"Right. Good. I'll send out a search troop, see if we can track it down. It's taken us a while, but we _will_ get it back."

"Better?" Spike asked. Kayla nodded. She was lying flat out on the concrete floor. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." she said quietly, "But it hurt like hell."

"You don't say." he helped her up. "Look, I think it would be better if you ate something."

"Any chocolate cake?" she smirked.

"No." he said smiling, "But-"

Just then the door burst open and Willow came in.

"What is it, Red? We were kinda-"

"The commandos are coming this way, I was on my way from the Magick shop and I saw them sneaking about." she said abruptly, "They had this little bleepy thingy and-"

"Oh." Spike said grabbing Kayla by the arm roughly and snatching his coat from the back of a chair. He tossed it over his and Kayla's heads and pushed past Willow.

The sun scorched their undead flesh as they bolted from place to place, only to find that the commandos were there. Although the soldier boys never showed any signs of seeing them, both vampires knew that they had a tracer or something on them, because they seemed to know exactly where they'd be every time.

Eventually they found themselves near Giles' house and Spike banged savagely on the door. When Giles opened the door, Spike shouted something that sounded a bit like;

"Let....in!" which Kayla suspected was supposed to mean 'let us in!'.

Luckily, Willow was there, and they were soon allowed in.

"Not again Spike honestly, it is very careless of you allowing yourself to be shot with tracers every week." Giles said once they were inside.

"I bloody haven't!" Spike panted, "I haven't seen a commando in weeks!"

"Well there must be some reason they're chasing us." Kayla said looking warily around.

They waited there uncomfortably awaiting the darkness, sitting alone in the diningroom. When it was finally dark enough for them to leave they did.

The commandos must have given up their search as they weren't bothered all the way home. Except by one vampire, a very grimy, sleazy wretch who followed them down the road and attempted to bite them a number of times. Spike eventually punched the weirdo in the face and left him unconscious in the middle of the street.


	5. Temporarily deactivated

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

Chapter five - Temporarily Deactivated

_Bittersweet Symphony - The Verve_

Spike and Kayla were playing pool in The Bronze. The music was loud and a few people were dancing. They could see The Slayer and her Slayerettes in the far corner near the staircase but made no attempt to be noticed by them.

"How do you suppose they were following us?" Kayla asked suddenly, as if they had been talking about the Initiative for a while, they hadn't.

"Tracer, most likely." Spike said putting his cigarette down to play his shot, "Bugger, two shots to you."

"Right. Wouldn't a tracer have hurt?" she asked potting the yellow.

"Yeah." he frowned, "Well it did last time anyway, left a bloody great hole in my shoulder in all." He put his hand to his shoulder in memory of the pain.

"Right." she said again, missing her ball and accidentally potting the white, "Two to you."

"Maybe they've got a new gadget, doesn't hurt or wound or....." he potted both and took the next shot, "But that wouldn't work, it'd had to hurt somehow."

"Ah but it did." Kayla said distantly, Jonathan Creek style.

"I'm sorry? Didn't catch that, luv."

"It did, remember in the crypt...it hurt." she said putting the cue down.

"But they couldn't have shot you in there."

"Maybe they didn't. Maybe it was already there." she took a drink from her glass.

"What and they just activated it?"

"Well that's how they got the chip working wasn't it? I hit that commando and it never hurt, it only hurt once I was free."

"Yeah, same here, I killed about three of the buggers on my way outta there. They must have some sort of gadget..."

Kayla played her shot and got it in, but missed her second."Yeah, but if that's how it works, how could we stop it? I'm not going back into the Initiative." she said.

Spike played his shot, and then stopped..."Maybe Jo Army's up for bribery." he smirked.

"Who?"

"The Slayer's new boy, what's his name?" Spike glanced at Buffy and her crew and saw Riley sitting with them, "Riley."

_Modern World - The Jam_

"What do you want, Spike?" Buffy growled. She'd been out patroling in the cemetery when Spike had came up behind her, she'd punched him and then just sighed and walked away.

"A favour." Spike said, following and rubbing his jaw where her fist had collided.

"I don't think you have the right to ask for favours, Spike." she said sitting down on a headstone awaiting a specific vampire to arise. Spike stood in front of her.

"Look, this new guy you're with, Riley or whatever, he's a commando right?"

"Well not really anymore." she said then she looked at Spike, her eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"Well he'd know all about their goings on in there."

"He's not gonna help you get that chip outta your head, Spike."

"No, you got me all wrong." He said moving aside as a hand broke through the soil of the new grave and began clawing desperately at the earth. "He'd know how they get them in, how they make them work."

"Yes, so?" Buffy asked getting her stake out of her bag.

"Well, he'd know if some could have tracers in them, wouldn't he?" Spike asked, he looked down at the hand which hadn't made much progress, "Oh for god's sake, how deep are they burying 'em these days?" he asked pulling the new vampire from the grave.

The vamp brushed himself off, and nodded thanks to Spike.

"Thankyou. But you have made the biggest mistake of your life," he began, but Spike vamped out and growled at him, the vampire looked shocked, "Oh....so-sorry, thought you were-"

Buffy punched the vamp in the face mid-sentence.

"You're ruining my work, Spike!" she yelled kicking the vampire in the stomach. Spike stepped back.

"So, as we were saying."

"No. There is no tracer in your chip." Buffy said over her shoulder as she continued to brawl with the vampire.

"I wasn't talking about mine." Spike said, moving aside as the two fought and scrambled about, then Buffy threw the demon into Spike who kicked him into a gravestone.

"What, you mean Kayla's got a chip too?"

"Yeah." Spike said as he watched Buffy lift her opponent into the air and throw him to the ground, the vampire got to his feet and punched the Slayer hard in the mouth. "That's how we met actually..."

"Well at least she's better than Harmony." Buffy stated.

Buffy finally staked the vampire she was fighting and put the stake back into her bag.

"Well I'd love to stand here and talk about your interesting love-life, Spike, but I've got work to do."

"Yeah." he chuckled, "Work. Throwing around a bunch of poofs pretending to be evil. You haven't had real work since I was chipped."

Buffy walked off in a mood,

"Shut up, Spike."

Riley arrived at Buffy's house, he went to open the door but Spike blocked his way,

"Hello, Commando boy." he said darkly.

"Out of the way." Riley said agitatedly, he tried to push Spike aside.

"Listen I'm not here for fun, mate." Spike said, still blocking Riley's way, "I'm here on business."

"Business? Do you even know what that means, Spike?" Riley mocked. Spike ignored him.

"This chip, that you're little corporation of plastic soldiers did to me,"

Riley again attempted to push Spike aside.

"Now there couldn't be a tracer in it, could there?"

Riley stopped, "Some do. Depends on the model."

"I'm not talking about bloody cars here, you royal dolt." Spike growled, "What kinds do?"

"Only two models have internal tracers, yours isn't one of them."

"What ones do?"

"One implant is in the stomach, it generates high-voltage electric shocks when the hostile attacks living creatures or shows negative signs. The other is placed in the head, it too gives out shocks, but was proven to eventually cause blindness."

Spike stared at him.

"And the last thing we need," Riley continued, "Is a bunch of pathetic, starving, blind demons crashing about in their cells."

"Yeah," Spike sneered, "Pathetic and starving you can deal with, but _blind _as _well_? Too much responsibility." he said sarcastically.

Riley glared at Spike, who returned the look with more venom.

"Why did you want to know?" Riley asked suspiciously, "Trying to cut it out of your head yourself?"

"No." Spike said darkly, "Know someone, thinks she's been tagged. Can't go anywhere without the bloody army following us around."

"You mean the other escaped Hostile."

"Yeah. Bet that really got it up you, didn't it? _Two_ escapees."

Riley glared at Spike.

"It may be tagged. You would either need to deactivate the electro-waves or remove the chip. Which I doubt you'll ever manage. Now get out of my way."

Spike stepped aside pretending to salute Riley, "Thankyou, _Sir_." he mocked.

Riley pushed by him angrily and went into the house.

"Bloody ponce." Spike sneered darkly.

"Oh no you don't!" Kayla said, "You are not going to try and cut it out, no way!"

"Oh come on, don't be a baby."

"Baby? Who're you calling a baby?! Fine, ok let's take a big drill and see if we can get yours out!"

"Well what, the hell, else are we going to do?"

"I thought you said we could try to disrupt the signals!" she said.

Spike put the blade down.

"Fine." he moaned, "And how are we going to do that?" Then an idea struck him, "The witch."

They left to find Willow.

When they eventually did, she, of course, said that she couldn't possibly disrupt the signals.

"I-I can't, I mean I-I don't know how!"

"You've done it before." Spike said.

"Yeah, but that was different, that was a tracer it - I only de-ionised the atmosphere...it wouldn't work long."

"Well couldn't you just do a little more mojo?" Spike pushed.

"No....I mean, I d-don't think that would work...." Willow backed away a little, she knew both vampires were 'harmless' but that didn't make the situation any better.

"Well is there another spell?" Kayla asked, "Maybe a potion or some sort of shield? You wouldn't have to do the spell, we could manage..."

"No. Well there might be...if I did it properly with something, a necklace maybe?" Willow glanced at the black-heart shaped stone around Kayla's neck, "Maybe if we could charm it, it might work for a while a few hours maybe, or even a day? Maybe 2 days."

"Yes!" Kayla pulled the necklace off hurriedly, "Please, how do I...what do we do?"

"Has it worked?" Kayla asked as Willow handed her the necklace back.

"I'm not sure..."

"Well lets test it then." Spike said impatiently, he snatched the necklace from Kayla's hand and went out of the door, "Come with me."

Kayla and Willow followed Spike out of the door, down the staircase and into the darkened street.

"If the boys in green are here they should be coming this way, following their signals or whatever." Spike said.

Sure enough after about five minutes a conspicuous group of men came into sight, they moved stealthily from tree to tree and garden to garden following some sort of palm-top computer.

"Now's the test." Spike said putting the necklace over Kayla's head. The group of men instantly stopped.

_INITIATIVE TROOP (the ones Spike, Kayla and Willow are watching)_

_"Wait, I've lost the signal."_

_"What? You can't have! What's wrong with it? We were within shooting distance."_

_"I don't know, it just disappeared."_

They watched the group of dark silhouettes slowly move away into the shadows and disappear in the opposite direction.

"Good." Spike said, pleased. "OK that works. You wantin' anythin' for this?"

Willow shook her head quickly and went back into the building.

Spike and Kayla shrugged and went out towards a bar.

On the way towards The Bronze night club, they passed the weird grimy vampire again. He grabbed Spike's arm and clawed at his skin. Spike stopped dead and turned to look at the vampire in disgust.

"What is wrong with you? Bugger off!" he punched the vamp square in the face sending him flying.

"That's twice. He looked...quite mad actually." Kayla said as they went through the doors.

"Looked like he had some disease." Spike said heading up to the bar.

_In The Middle - Sugababes_

It was dark. Rain came down in heavy white sheets soaking everything. It was so late that it was early, and so dark that it was hard to believe that dawn was due in about an hour's time.

A bus was heading down an open road, it stopped abruptly and the door shot open. Spike was thrown roughly out onto the road, he stumbled drunkenly and regained his footing, but was knocked over again by Kayla who was also thrown off the bus. She giggled drunkenly and shouted something abusive, but slurred, at the bus driver. Spike stuck his fingers up as the doors slammed shut.

Kayla continued giggling drunkenly, she attempted to stand up but she couldn't.

"Bloody arseholes." Spike mumbled, also attempting to struggle to his feet. He got half-way up and then collapsed again on top of Kayla who was now lying on the hard wet tarmac. She continued giggling and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"You're lying on me." she stated.

Spike smirked characteristicly, "Sorry, luv. Fell."

"You're on my hand." she said, her speech still slurred with drink.

"Can't help it, Pet."

"And," she said, "the vodka's in my hand."

"Oh. Well. That's _different_ then." he said rolling off her. He took the bottle from her hand, took a healthy swig and handed it to her.

"Where are we?" she asked, pushing her sodden fringe out of her eyes.

"On the floor." he said blankly, "Somewhere....." he looked around, "...hard....and wet...We're on a road."

"A road _where, _silly?"

"Erm....Well there's trees and a..." he shrugged, "Here. We're...here, where ever 'here' is."

"Oh there's a road sign." she said struggling to her feet, she read the sign aloud slowly,

"'Wel-come to Sunny-dale.'" she looked back at Spike, "Cool, we're in Sunnydale!"

"Oh bollocks." he said standing up, "We shoulda went somewhere else."

_Madness - Madness_

"Gawd. I feel like someone's been hitting me on the head with the pointy-end of a stake!" Kayla groaned when she finally woke up.

"I know the feelin'." Spike answered. They were both lying just outside the door of The Crypt near some shrubbery. The sun was out but the shrubs were shading both vampires just enough.

"What did we do last night?" Kayla mumbled attempting to sort her tangled red hair.

"Got pissed." he stated.

"We must've...how'd we get back here?"

"Dunno. Must've-" he stopped speaking and turned away to throw up.

"Er....you alright? You look terrible."

Spike turned back around and lay flat back down on the turf with his hands over his eyes.

"Bloody brilliant." he groaned.

A while later they were in a little more danger of being burned and also Spike had thrown up again, so they decided to try to run through the door into the sanctity of the inside shade.

"Ready...steady..." Kayla said, "Now!" she and Spike both made a run for it and quickly slammed the door behind them.

Kayla blew on her hands trying to blow the smoke away and Spike collapsed to the floor.

"Urm...I really don't think you're alright." she said looking down at him concerned, but he was unconscious.


	6. The yanky doodle vampire doctor

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

_AN- _

_Stargurl727 - Thankyou! :) and you'll have to read this chapter to find out what was wrong with him, but I think the title of this bit probably clears that up. Oh well, please rr :)_

_JonnyG - I updated! Feel proud of me! does wee victory dance_

_thecomputerroom - I solemnly swear to continue updating! _

Chapter 6 - The Yanky-Doodle-Vampire-Doctor

(It's a MASH thing)

_Sink or Float - Aberdeen_

"What was that?" Buffy said to herself. She placed the phone she had been holding back on the hook and walked over to the door where the desperate knocking sound was coming from, it sounded like someone hitting a hard wooden club off the door heavily and desperately. She opened the door cautiously to see two figures hunched under an old, tattered, brownish blanket.

"What the-?" she began.

"Help us!" said a female voice from beneath the tattered cloth. It was then that Buffy noticed the smoke pouring from underneath it and it dawned on her who was there.

"What do _you_ two want?" she demanded angrily.

"You've gotta help him, _please_." Kayla pleaded stepping forward.

Buffy snatched a stake up from the wooden coffee table beside her.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because....Oh for Hell's sake just invite us in and I'll explain -we're burning!"

"I believe, me and Spike have done this routine before." Buffy said darkly, still blocking the doorway. Kayla lifted a corner of the rag just high enough to show her face, on which she had posed a pathetic kicked puppy expression.

"Oh!....Grr, fine!" Buffy growled stepping aside agitatedly, "Be quick or _else_..." she tapped the stake on the table.

Kayla stumbled inside with Spike and threw the blanket down checking it wasn't alight. Buffy closed the door and Kayla helped Spike over to the sofa and lay him down. He looked much worse than before....not exactly your typical hangover.

"What's wrong with him?" Buffy enquired, "Not-not that I _care._" she added quickly.

Spike groaned and tried to sit up but Kayla pushed him back down.

"I'm not sure." Kayla said, "I thought it was a hangover but he's been seriously throwing up and he looks much worse than people with hangovers usually do. Not to mention that we're Vampires."

"Throwing up?!!!" Buffy said, she ran out of the room so fast Kayla could've sworn she hadn't moved, and returned with a basin, "He can't throw up on Giles' carpet!"

Kayla glowered at the Slayer and grabbed the basin from her - just in time as Spike fired himself forward and snatched the plastic tub from her hands.

Buffy turned away - disgusted.

"Ugh! That's disgusting! Vampires should not be allowed to puke!" she said, her face screwed up.

Kayla glared at her, "What did you _expect_?!" she said, "Now. Are you gonna do anything or not?"

Spike lay back down.

Buffy sighed, "I'll call Giles again, he just left." She disappeared through to make the phone call.

She returned a few minutes later, "He'll be back soon, Will's with him."

"Right...thankyou." Kayla said grudgingly.

Just then the door opened and Xander and Anya came in, catching sight of Kayla and Spike they stopped dead in their tracks.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Xander asked, "And who's - Who are _you_?!" he said looking at Kayla.

"Why is Spike lying on Giles' sofa?" Anya enquired, "Wow...I didn't think vampires could look _that _pale."

"This is Kayla." Buffy said darkly, "Spike's...friend. And Spike...well Spike's ill."

"Ill?" Xander asked, "Is it contagious?" he backed away from the sofa, "Is it syphillis?"

"No." Kayla said, just as Spike jolted upright again.

"OH GOD! That's horrible!" Xander complained, horrified, turning away, "He's spewing blood!"

"You're tellin' _me_?!" Spike choked.

"He's throwing up blood." Anya stated, "That's generally not good."

Everyone else, including Spike, gave her a look.

"Oh. Right. _Vampire_." she said, catching on.

Just then the door opened again and Giles and Willow came in. Both carrying large cardboard boxes full of books and spell ingredients.

"Spell?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe a spell." Willow said, "erm...and Giles' dinner." she indicated a t.v. dinner in the box she was carrying. Buffy stood up and helped her unload the box on to the table.

"I'll have to do a bit of research...it's not common for vampires to...you know, get sick."

Spike, yet again, sat up hurriedly and threw into the basin.

"Is it pig's blood or his own?" Giles asked absently and almost uninterestedly from the table.

"How am I meant to know?" Kayla asked.

"Both." Spike said quietly from the couch, he coughed and closed his eyes.

"Well it could be various things." Giles said flicking through a leather-bound volume with no title, "Poison, injury, curse - to name a few." he polished his glassed and replaced them on his nose, "There are a few tests to determine which cause it could be."

"Oh no." Spike said, "You're not doing anymore hocus pocus on me. I'd rather die...again...than-"

"From the state you are in, Spike, I don't think that will pose much of a problem." Giles said, flicking the pages over.

Spike sighed impatiently and pushed himself into a sitting position. "Right." he said weakly, "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing....uh, Spike." Giles said, "Buffy - you couldn't get those cuffs out could you?"

Spike looked up in surprise.

"You're not going to tie him up!" Kayla said horrified.

"No. We're going to chain his hands together." Giles corrected.

Buffy laughed and handed the metal cuffs to Giles who chained Spike's wrists together. Spike glared at them and then suddenly grabbed the basin. Giles turned away digusted and motioned to Willow to hand him the book.

Spike sat back against the back of the sofa wishing he were dead, or at least alone in his crypt.

Giles said a few magick words which sounded like a latin lymerick. Willow handed him some herb-like things which he mixed with a silvery liquid (like the Unicorn's blood in Harry Potter), which he then splashed over Spike. Spike glared at him. Kayla glared at him. Everyone else simply watched.

"Do you feel any different?" Giles asked.

Spike glared at the man, "Yes." he said, "I feel _wet_, which is mainly due to you splashing me in......what the hell was that?!"

"Ugh!" Giles complained huffily, "He's not even co-operating!"

"Listen, mate. You've hardly the right to complain!" Spike said

"Oh!" Willow said suddenly from the back of the room, "It's a varus!"

"A virus? Dinnae be stupid!" Kayla protested, "Vampires don't get viruses!"

"No, not a virus, a v_a_rus." Giles said taking the book from Willow, "Ah, of course. This disease is only found in vampires and similar demons."

"Disease!?" Spike choked, "I haven't got no bloody-!"

"It was created by a sorcerer in the early eighteen hundreds in order to wipe out a pack of vampires who were killing women in a nunnery." Giles continued, "The only way to tell if this is what Spike is suffering from is to take a blood sample."

"Well there's plenty to choose from." Spike grumbled.

"No we need only your blood, you idiot." Giles said, "I believe I have the necessary equipment."

"Wait a minute! Hey!" Spike said trying to get to his feet, "You're not-!"

"Well if you do not wish to be helped, Spike, please leave." Giles said.

"I think I will!" Spike answered, again attempting to get to his feet.

"No. He's not leaving, until you _do_ something." Kayla argued.

"Well, if he's not co-operating..." Giles began.

"He will." Kayla said sternly.

Spike looked at her, "I will?"

"Unless you wanna keep throwing your guts up." she said pushing him back on to the sofa. "Do whatever it takes," she said, again addressing the others, "And I'll...I'll...I'll pay you!" she said.

"Very well." Giles said.

"Okay, so normal people don't carry around syringes and needles do they? Or have I been locked up in there too long?" Kayla asked Willow as Giles went off to get 'the equipment'.

"I-I don't think...well define _normal_." Willow said, "But I don't think normal bachelors have syringes and needles either. Unless, you know, if they're on drugs."

Kayla shrugged. Giles returned with a wooden box with funky little carvings on it.

"You keep syringes and needles in a funky little box?" Kayla asked.

"No." Giles said, "I do not own any syringes or needles."

Kayla looked confuzed, "How're you gonna-?"

"We have a knife and a bowl." he said, "That should be sufficient." he opened the box to reveal a very cool-looking, sharp, pointy ritual knife with a long black wooden handle and carvings on the blade.

"So you're gonna stab him and hold the bowl out to catch the blood in, and then analyse it to see if he's got this what-ever-you-mi-call-it." Kayla said.

Giles nodded, "Well that would be the condensed version."

Kayla shrugged, "Oh...OK."

"Can you cure it?" Kayla asked. She, Giles and Buffy were now standing in the small kitchen. Willow was packing the stuff back into the boxes. Anya and Xander were standing watching Spike warily, discussing whether or not they felt sorry for him.

"Yes. It's actually remarkably simple to treat, and will be completely cured in a matter of days."

"Doesn't that seem a little pointless to you?" Buffy asked, everyone turned to look at her, "Well. Go to all that bother of inventing some mystical disease to kill vampires and then it's really easy to cure."

"Well, the point is it is highly contagious and untreated would kill off a large quantity of vampire nests, which generally speaking isn't a bad thing." Giles began then he stopped, "Oh. Maybe we should give you the treatment too." he said to Kayla.

"That depends. What exactly _is _the treatment?" The red-head asked warily.

"Willow has made up a potion which will steadily improve the illness until it is completely cured." Willow then entered the kitchen with a clear plastic bottle full of a coarse yellow-ish liquid.

"I'm not sure how effective it'll be. I had to substitute a few ingredients."

Kayla took the bottle, "Yuck!" she shook it. It moved sloshily inside the container and a few dregs slowly creeped down the side of the bottle. "Please tell me it's oral, 'cause otherwise-Yuck!"

"Oh yes. Quite." Giles said.

"Money?" Buffy reminded him.

"Oh...right." Kayla said, pulling a few dirty looking notes from her jeans pocket, "Um that's all I got."

Buffy took the crumpled notes from the vampire's hand, counted them and then gave her a look, "You only have $15?"

Kayla shrugged, "Yeah."

"How are you...living? If you can't hunt or...erm...eat anyone anymore?" Willow asked, shuddering slightly as she mentioned them eating people.

"Sparingly." Kayla said, "Look is that it? Coz I was planning on actually going _home_ at some point. We got the t.v. working good now and I got some paints I wanted to try out."

Buffy shoved the notes back into Kayla's hand.

"I don't believe I'm doing this, but I can't leave you with _nothing_." The Slayer said, walking off. Kayla stared after the small blonde woman.

"Well...OK...wasn't expecting that."

"Nope." Willow agreed. Giles went after Buffy.

"How's the charm on the necklace working?" Willow asked quietly.

"Oh. Really good! I've not seen a commando in days. It's great, in fact last night we...no wait you don't wanna hear _that_."

Willow looked at Kayla confuzed, "Um...give it to him a few times a day and take some yourself." she said pointing to the bottle.

"Oh, thanks. I, we really appreciate it."

Kayla and Spike soon left. It was dull enough now for them to walk towards the Crypt without the sheet.

"I've got money, you know." he said as they walked as near to a shop wall as was vampire-ly possible.

"Yeah, but they don't need to know that." Kayla said, "Plus I wasn't lying I really do only have $15. And the sympathy thing might help us in the future if they think we've not got anything."

"Good thinking."

It took them a while but they eventually reached the Crypt.

"Ready for your medicine?" Kayla asked in a mocking tone.

Spike glared at her, "No, doc, I don't think I'll bother."

"If _you_ drink a bit, _I'll _drink a bit."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then you'll pass the disease onto me and we'll die together." she tossed the bottle of yellow-gunk to him and he opened it precaustiously.

"Oh God, that's horrible!" he yelled shoving it back into her hands.

She took a careful sip and replaced the lid, "Yep. Tastes like usual medicine - absolutely minging!"

"Ugh!" he wiped his mouth, "That's- I mean, come on! I drink Bourbon! And straight bloody Vodka!"

"Yeah." she said, "Woulda thought that would've killed your taste. That stuff last night was like pure Ethanol."

He smirked. "So where'd you think this 'disease' came from?"

"That vampire."

"What that crazy homeless one?"

"Yeah, you did say he looked diseased."

The phone rang. Giles made to answer it, he picked up the receiver to hear Buffy's voice on the other side.

"Hey, Giles. It's Buffy, me and Will have been patroling like for hours, and there aren't even any clues about-" she tailed off as a particularly nice guy in tight jeans winked at her on his way past.

"What is it?" Giles asked anxiously.

"Oh never mind, my bad - not a clue. So um.... I don't think this Adam guy's been really active lately coz-"

Just then Giles' huge heavy front door burst open violently and Kayla stood there.

"Oh that reminds me, I should really un-invite those two." Giles said more to himself than to Buffy.

"You!" Kayla growled, waggling an accusing finger at Giles, "You said that you would help!"

Giles looked at her confuzed. The phone was held just a little away from his ear, and Kayla could hear Buffy yabbering away on the other end.

"Your horrid little concoction did nothing!" she brought out the plastic bottle (minus two sips) and forced it into the older man's hand. "In fact," she continued, "If anything it made it worse!"

"I don't understand." Giles said looking at the contents of the bottle and ignoring Buffy on the phone, "It should have-"

Kayla sighed impatiently, "Oh for God's sake! Come with me!"

She took the phone from the Englishman's hands and shouted, "Sorry Mr. Giles is unavailable at the moment, leave a bloody message!" loudly down the phone at Buffy who was still on the other side. Kayla then fired the phone hard onto the reciever, cutting the Slayer off and dragged Giles out of the door.

Buffy pressed the 'End' button on her mobile and put it back into the pocket of her cropped leather jacket.

"The nerve!" she complained to Willow, "That stupid vampire slut of Spike's hung up on me!"

Willow gulped, "I don't think she-"

"That's it! She's kidnapped Giles! She took him with her! Come on!" she grabbed Willow by the red cord jacket and dragged her off in the direction of the Crypt.

_Behind Blue eyes - Limp Bizkit_

Kayla opened the Crypt door slowly and indicated for Giles to enter, with a polite gesture. He nodded and entered.

When they got inside Kayla stopped, "Oh. He was here when I left him." she looked around confuzed, "How did he-?"

She sniffed the air, "Downstairs." she went over to the trap door that led to the lower level and started down, Giles followed.

When they reached downstairs, Spike was not lying on the bed. Nor was he lying anywhere, he was standing in the middle of the room punching an old looking cushion repeatedly.

"Spike?" Kayla asked, she ran over to him.

"Dying is he?" Giles asked grumpily.

"Well he was...earlier."

"Yeah. Seems your little 'bottle-o-slime' worked after all." Spike said kicking the cushion so hard it flew across the room and was skewered on one of the sharp metal candle-sticks.

"Well glad to see it worked out." Giles said, making to leave.

"You not want paid or anything?" Kayla asked. Giles stopped.

"No."

"Wow! You people are really nice!" she said linking her arm around Spike's, "Everyone else I meet always want money. 'Pay the rent', 'buy your own food', 'pay for damages'."

Giles sighed and made to leave again.

But then the upstairs door slammed and footsteps could be heard up above.

"What if it's the Commandoes?!" Kayla said anxiously, "I dunno if that spell's still working!"

"Spell?" Giles asked.

But Spike and Kayla shushed him and both crept quietly up the stairs. Kayla grabbed a knife which had been lying on the floor and Spike took up a candle stick which had sharp metal leaves on it.

The noise upstairs grew louder as they reached the last few steps, both vampires lay close to the ground. Just then a hand appeared and both Kayla and Spike made a swing for it, just as their weapons came close enough to nearly contact the hand both of their chips went off sending them into screaming fits of agony. Kayla dropped the knife and fell to the floor, the bolts of electricity so strong they could basically be seen going through her. Spike fell to his knees his hands on his head screaming holy-murder with the electrically-enhanced-fucker-of-a-migraine.

The hand reached down and grabbed Spike by the shirt lifting him to his feet, it was the Slayer (strong yet remarkably small and blonde). She punched him in the face and then turned on Kayla who got the same treatment.

"Owaw!" What the hell was that for?" Spike yelled, rubbing where she'd hit him and the back of his head, "Sneaking up on people like that!"

Kayla sat down on to of the stone coffin checking that her nose wasn't bleeding.

"You attacked us!" Buffy shouted, "And you kidnapped Giles!"

"Wait a minute-!" Spike said but Buffy pushed him aside and went at Kayla again.

"I wasn't talking to you, Spike."

Kayla got up and backed away a bit. Buffy threw a punch at the vampire sending her into the wall.

Spike watched, confuzed.

"What the hell-?"

Just then Giles arrived from downstairs just as Buffy threw Kayla out of the door.

"Tell your crazy Slayer she's got it all wrong!" Spike shouted at Giles. Giles ran out of the door just in time to see Buffy, armed with crossbow, circling Kayla, who looked a little intimidated to say the least.

"Wait! Buffy! She didn't..."

"Giles?" Buffy ran over to her Watcher and stood in front of him, "I thought they'd kidnapped you!"

"No, just borrowed me."

"He was gonna help Spike." Kayla said warily, "And he did so he was just about to leave."

"It's OK Buffy, she can't hurt anyone anyway."

"Hey!"

Giles looked at Buffy, "They weren't going to do anything."

Buffy pouted, "Fine, I'll not kill her. I am having a really slow night. Not a single vamp!"

Giles chuckled and walked off. Buffy turned back to Kayla.

"I'll not kill you, this time."

"I didn't do anything!" Kayla argued, "It's not us you should be fighting it's that Initiative place."

"Just because they cut you open." Buffy said.

"And ruined my life!" Kayla added.

"You don't _have_ a life!"

"They're carrying out _vivisection_! How can you just ignore that?!"

"I am not ignoring it! What they're doing is disgusting and dangerous. I am going to stop it and Adam before they go any further."

"That still won't help _us_."

"What? Am I just supposed to let you go back to killing and eating people?"

"So I'm evil?! So shoot me!" Kayla said angrily.

A sharp arrow shot past her head, "No wait!- I didn't mean that literally!"

"Next time it won't miss." Buffy said darkly.

"Prove it." Kayla said moodily, "You wouldn't dare!"

The Slayer shot another arrow but Kayla stepped aside and it missed her.

Buffy glared at the red-head.

"As you were saying?" Kayla asked, "Out of arrows? Aww diddums. You should buy a quivver." she turned and walked away back towards the Crypt.


	7. Celebrations and vulnerability

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

_AN- OK, because of the lack of reviews (not that I'm not thankful for those I did get ---ta Stargurl727!!! :) ) I've decided to get more involved, like this, to see how many ppl leave reviews telling me to stop being so damn well annoying!!! (It's my greatest plan of action ever!) So, in this chapter, I was trying to prove a point, although I forget what that point is, so lets just say that I'm trying to prove something about vulnerability. Hence the title. :)_

Chapter Seven - Celebrations And Vulnerability

_Just Don't Need this - Sugababes_

Kayla and Spike had been out celebrating his recovery for a while. The nightclub music was loud enough to deafen everyone in the room. Spike went down the wire steps towards the bar. Kayla watched him disappear and then glanced over at the goth band on the stage blaring out loud depressing music with a fast beat _I'm always amazed how they manage that btw._. She looked down at the busy bar again where Spike was talking to the barman, and two young college boys were steadily drinking themselves into a stupor. She thought how easy a target they would have been under 'normal circumstances'.

Just then, the movement of an old man a few tables to her right caught her eye, the guy had barely moved all the time she'd been there. She watched him warily, she was suddenly dreadfully all too aware that he was staring at her. She moved uncomfortably, attempting to avoid his gaze, but when she looked back he was still watching her. She looked back at the bar where Spike was still talking.

"Typical." she thought, "Now he decides to become sociable!"

The old guy stood up and came over to her table. As he came closer she realized he wasn't _that _old, but through obvious heavy drinking his skin had become leathery and creased. He smiled eerily and drunkenly sat down in the seat next to her. She moved aside, but he put his arm around her. She pushed him roughly away, and he said something which she couldn't quite make out.

She stood up, but he did also and moved closer. She knew that she could easily kill him, but the pain from the chip would be unbelievable and she would rather be without it. She was, as she well knew, helpless.

The old man unsteadily stood in front of her, his smelly breath filling her senses. He reached forward with his decayed-looking shaking hand towards her face and then dropped it to the level of her breast. She stepped back and he followed, his hand still outstretched. He came even closer blocking all routes of escape except for jumping off the balcony onto the packed dance floor.

His hand came closer to her bust, and she began to feel the panic rising up in her chest and throat. Her voice seemed to be lost, her feet glued rigid to the floor. He was now close enough to touch her, she was backed against the wall, and although she could easily jump over him she didn't want to draw attention from the people below.

The old man's eyes were wide and excited, but cold, and he went to make a grasp at her. But just as he did this, his face contorted into a look of pain and shock and he fell from a sudden blow dealt from behind. And there was Spike. He'd seen Kayla being cornered and had come up just in time to punch the guy's lights out. Spike doubled over in pain, clutching his head.

"Owwah!" he moaned, then straightening up slowly, he came over to her. She was shaking.

"It's alright." he said slowly, she thankfully fell against him and he pulled her closer and held her in his arms.

"I couldn't stop him." she whispered as her eyes caught sight of the unconscious pervert, she closed them tightly.


	8. Diseased psycho vamps are bad company!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

**_AN- Hello again!! Thanks for the reviews! my idea hath workethed me thinketh. :) This chapter is kind of a link back to Spike's illness, coz my English teacher is always harrowing on at me about linkage so here it is!!! Tell me how it goes!_**

**_Stargurl727- another fantabulous review, thanking you! :)_**

**_mespike4eva - (pardon if I spelt it wrong.) thankyou!! please keep reading! :)_**

**_enjoy ppl!_**

Chapter eight - Diseased Psycho Vamps Bad Company

_Gone to California Pink_

It had been another night of pissing rain. Spike and Kayla had opted to 'stay in' if you catch my meaning, _(if you don't then you are very naive.) clears throat_

And so pissing rain; rock music; bed _(catch me drift? I thought so)._

Just then a sudden noise interrupted them, the door could be heard swinging open.

"Oh bloody hell!" Spike moaned getting out and putting his jeans back on to shut the door (he presumed it had been blown open).

When he got upstairs, accompanied by a scantily dressed Kayla, he found that the door was again closed and there was the psycho-vamp standing in the middle of the crypt.

"You wantin' something, mate?" Spike asked cautiously keeping away from 'the diseased one'.

The psycho-vampire made a step forward in Spike's direction, the guy looked awful, totally emaciated. Spike stepped back a little not wanting to get infected again. Just then the small poorly-looking vampire fell forward in a thin heap on the floor and then turned to dust.

Spike and Kayla stared at the remains of the vampire for a second.

"Is that what happens when it goes untreated?" Kayla asked.

"No. Wouldn't have thought so." Spike said now staring out of the door, which had blown open again.

"How'd you figure?"

"That's what happens when The Initiative shoots you."

"And what would you know about that?" Kayla asked, turning now to look at Spike.

"They're outside." he quickly made a check of how many were roughly visable and then grabbed Kayla (who was still standing staring at the heap of dust in her jeans and bra) they ran down the stair case and Kayla grabbed a random top from the floor.

"We can't get out." she whispered frantically.

"There were about five of the buggers out there, probably more."

She pulled the top over her head and then Spike dragged her back upstairs. The Commandos were still a little way off, being human, but they had the door targeted so Spike and Kayla smashed the window and escaped that way.

"Bollocks." Spike said as he glanced back at the broken glass.

"That's gonna be draughty." Kayla added as they hot footed it in any direction away from their pursuers. She tied the t-shirt (which was Spike's) in a knot around her waist to stop it being baggy as they ran, dodging trees and gravestones.

"Take it that spell's worn off then." Kayla said.

Spike looked at her, "Obviously." they reached the street and changed their pace to a brisk walk that kept them ahead.

Gradually they found their way near where Buffy's house was. Spike and Kayla weren't invited there so they knocked the door but no one answered.

"Oh bollocks." Spike said pulling Kayla away from the house again, "We'll try the old man."

They reached Giles' house, but he didn't seem to be home either, and they couldn't get in (he'd uninvited them). They even went in search of Xander as he was slightly closer.

At Xander's they found Willow and Tara and, of course, Xander and Anya playing poker funnily enough (with dry pasta as chips but lets not get into that). All four looked up in surprise.

"How did you get in?" Xander asked.

"You're mum let us in." Kayla panted.

"That's it! I really have to speak with my parents about letting strangers in!" Xander said, he glanced warily at Anya (his mother played a big part in their getting together if I remember rightly, what with inviting Anya in and giving her treats).

"Your spell, it's worn off. Place is crawling with tin soldiers. Their following us everywhere." Spike said to Willow.

"Wait. You helped them?" Xander asked in disbelief, "Will? You can't just go helping them!"

Willow rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't keep helping him, we should just ignore him. He's a demon for God's sake!"

"Hey!" Anya, Kayla and Spike said indignantly.

"Sorry." Xander said to Anya, he gave Spike a look.

"I might be able to recharge the spell." Willow said taking the necklace from Kayla, "It won't be as strong and it won't last as long."

"It doesn't matter." Kayla said, "Just stop them chasing us."


	9. Biggest Fan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

**_AN - Thankyou again to all my reviewers! (the whole two of you! :) ) Again, you have made my week! yay! ENJOY!_**

Chapter Nine - Biggest fan.

It was morning now, much to Xander's dismay both vampires would have to remain there until it was dark. Willow had redone the spell on the pendant.

"Here." Xander said angrily throwing a blanket to Spike, you can sleep over there." he indicated to a chair. "Now I have to go to work and Tara and Willow are leaving too. Don't touch _anything_."

Spike snorted, "Yeah, we're gonna have a real good time reading your comic books and watching your cruddy little four channel t.v."

Xander ignored him and turned away. He grabbed his phone from the table on the way out and phoned Buffy as he left.

"You know he only gave us a blanket coz you're here." Spike said flinging it to Kayla.

"Naw, I think he's your biggest fan." she replied sarkily, looking at the necklace. "Now my little gadget's sorted we can go somewhere, you know, when it gets dark."

Spike went over to Xander's fridge and raided through it, "No lets go now....all the boy's got is fruit-cups and coke. Oh and-" Spike lifted up a sandwich bag and waggled it for Kayla to see, "and don't forget Mummy's little boy's cheese sandwiches." he snorted and tossed the bag back into the fridge, "No booze, no onion blossoms...."

"No chocolate cake. Let's go." Kayla said grabbing the blanket.

They ran as fast as their burning legs would take them, with the tattered cloth over their heads and smoke pouring from beneath. They eventually made it to the Crypt (without being set alight) coughing and choking. Spike opened the trap door and they went down the ladders to the dark, though surprisingly warm undergroundy bit where their bed was.

When it was finally dark, (they'd spent most of the day watching trashy day-time t.v. programmes and doing other....things), they went for a 'stroll' and (funnily enough) ended up in The Bronze.

_Buster - Sugababes_

As soon as they'd entered Kayla had spotted the old pervy guy again. But, being a vampiress, and Kayla _and _being with Spike and all, she'd chosen to stand her ground and not leave.

After a while she tired of sitting at the shadowy table watching other people who weren't immortal dance their lives away, so Kayla went up to dance. Spike, of course, had decided to 'sit this one out' so she was alone. Spike sat and watched her for a while then glanced around. He spotted the 'Old man' stalking about in the shadows.

Spike replaced his just about empty glass back on the table and casually walked in that direction. He stopped by a pillar-like thing and lurked about there keeping tail on the man, who seemed to be watching a young blonde woman at a nearby table. Spike now had the guy's scent so he waited until the old man went to walk towards the blonde girl and nudged past him. The old man, now disrupted, went in another direction. Spike headed towards Kayla.

It was a slow song which was on now, kind of gothy, Spike lean't forward to tell Kayla to watch her back but she pulled him into her and he was forced to dance with her.

"The old man's lurking about." Spike whispered, so low that only Kayla could have heard even if the room had been in still silence.

"I saw him."

"He's prowling for women again."

Kayla flicked her eyes in search of the man and caught sight of him. He was heading nearer watching a brunette who was sat alone nearby.

"Not very picky is he?" Kayla said.

The song ended and Spike pulled away from her grasp in case he was tricked into dancing again. The old man was walking away from the brunette, having just recieved a severe slap in the face, rubbing his now rosey cheek. He sat near the table where Spike and Kayla had been sitting.

Both Spike and Kayla returned to their seats and Spike lit up a cigarette, replacing the packet back to his pocket. The old man turned and spotted Kayla, his eyes turned to an angry stare quite different to the drunken-blind lust that had glazed them the last time. He obviously remembered the blow he'd recieved that night. He arose and swaggered over, he wasn't quite as pissed as he had been the last time.

"You...." he said waggling a finger at her, "You mbmbml, you hit me." he said now turning his wild eyes on Spike.

"You got it, mate." Spike said staying seated.

The man bent down, blowing warm, smelly breath in Spike's face.

"Bugger off, or I'll hit you again." Spike growled.

The man didn't move, he was almost frozen. His strange eyes staring at Spike, who returned the look with venom.

"That's some swing you got there." the man said eventually, his old leathery face breaking into a repulsive grin, "Fair knocked me for six, that did."

"Keep this up and I'll knock you for twelve." Spike replied.

The old man's smile faded, seeming to iron out his face. "You wi' her?" he asked flinging his arm savagely at Kayla.

Spike looked the man up and down, "What of it?"

"She's an animal, that one." the old man said, "Saw her when I was about your age, only it wasn't."

Spike smirked, "I don't think you'll ever be my age, mate."

"It wasn't her, it was but it weren't. I just thought that...." he turned to Kayla again, "You ain't changed a bit, girl."

"What?"

The man turned back to Spike, hovering rather closely to his face, "I saw her years back, looked like she'd been in 'accident." he said, "She was with a man see, an' I saw it."

Kayla and Spike looked at one another, confuzed.

"I saw you, lass," the man continued, "I saw you when you killed 'im." he placed an old decayed-looking hand on Spike's shoulder, "You better watch out, she's not one of us....she's one of 'em...she's a demon." with that the old guy staggered away, glancing a wary look back to check that Kayla wasn't about to pounce on him and bite his head off.

Spike snorted, stubbing the cigarette out, "What an old git!" he stood up, "C'mon."


	10. Life's a bitch

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

**_.A.N- What can I say. I was in a seriously bad mood when I wrote this, some ppl write songs, some ppl write poetry...me? I write gawd awful fics!!! anyway, enjoy and please feel free to tell me to can it honestly I'll understand. :)_**

**_JonnyG- yay, you returned!!! Nice idea, with only one flaw...Kayla's a vampire, I don't think they can get pregnant...in fact I think I mention this in this chapter. Although you have given me a great idea for another fic!!! and inspired one I've already started so GO YOU! thankyou for coming back! Makes me feel so loved! :)_**

Chapter Ten - Life's A Bitch

_Red bloodied Woman - Kylie Minogue_

It was a cold night, the day had been roasting warm and bright, the Crypt had been flooded with light through the broken window. Both vampires had just left the Crypt and were now walking through the graveyard, bathed in luxurious moonlight and enveloped in the cool darkness that surrounded them.

Kayla tripped suddenly, over an uneven piece of ground around a fresh grave that even she, vampire though she was, had missed. Spike caught her, _lucky that innit?_ she laughed and ran her hand inside his coat into the concealed pocket.

"Oops. Tripped."

"Well you do persist in walking like that." Spike said.

"Like what?" she asked, finally grasping what she wanted inside his pocket.

"The way you do, all wiggly, with your hips..."

"You mean like a _woman_?" she asked smiling. The moon had illuminated one side of his _fantastic _face casting shapely shadows from his _wonderful _cheekbones and lighting up his eyes _you ever noticed how that happens when you shine a light in the side of your eye? Sorry... I'll stop interrupting. _

"Well yeah." he said, "It's unbalanced."

She unravelled herself along with the packet of cigarettes she'd confiscated from his pocket.

"Spike, do you have any idea what it's like to be a woman?"

Spike smirked, "Can't say I do, Pet.".

"No? Well I'll tell you," she sat down on a nearby gravestone and took a lighter from her own pocket, lighting up one of his cigarettes. Spike frowned.

"I thought you didn't smoke."

"I don't." she said stubbing it out and flicking it away. "It's hell - being a woman," she sighed lighting another cigarette. "You've all the pish like menstruation (she said this in a posh voice), moodswings and when you have sex you gotta worry about pregnancy and diseases." she stubbed the cigarette out and flicked it away, "God these things stink! How can you bear it in your gob?!" she said sniffing her fingers in disgust, then lifting another fag from the pack.

"Hey! Stop that!" Spike said leaping to his feet, "They cost money you know!" he snatched the packet from her.

"And then," she continued, "There's makeup, hair, clothes, friends, boyfriends, enemies." she counted them off on her fingers, "You've gotta be lady-like, " she threw herself onto a stone coffin and threw her left leg over her right, "Got to learn how to sit and move in short skirts so you dinnae flash your knickers." she arose to her feet again and strutted over to Spike. "And then, you become a vampire....-ess. A woman of the night, minus the hooker bit. Life becomes more simple, while you become more complex." she let herself go into her game-face, "No more moodswings, except good ones, and death is one hell of a contraceptive - dead people don't get pregnant." she smiled flashing her sharp fangs. "You get pissed off: you go on a hunt, kill a few men, maybe some boys, then you feel better." she sat down on Spike's black clad knee and clasped her pale hands around his neck, "And then one day you're sitting on a bench finishing your tea and some jerk in a badly fitting green stable-jersey shoots you. And then you're screwed, aren't you? You can't hunt. You can't kill. You can de-stress. You're back at bloody square one. And now you can't even defend yourself. Life's a bitch."she went back to human form and slid off of his knee.

"Yeah, Pet. Life's a bitch." he agreed, "I had it pretty sweet too before they caught me." he said. "Well, except for Harmony, she's like hell with legs and not in the good way. She should never have been a vampire. But other than her, I had a nice underground cavern, used to have workers...no, in fact followers. Food when I wanted it, how I wanted it. And now look, drinking pig's blood and helping the _Scoobies._" he waved his fingers when he prononced 'Scoobies'.

"One good thing came out of it though." he said.

"What's that?" Kayla asked flicking the lighter on and off in her hand. Spike looked at her poignantly. She smiled, "Yeah, you've got a point." she grinned, "You're lucky to have me."

He smirked and stood up, "You cheeky little-" he launched at her 'playfully' and they ended up on the muddy ground. Kayla screamed a mock 'help!' and they made to get up.

But, _typically _Buffy, Willow, Xander and Anya stepped out into view. Spike and Kayla froze mid-stand-up.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Buffy demanded.

"I think that's fairly obvious." Xander said turning away embarrassed.

"Oh they're having-" Anya glanced warily at Xander who shook his head, "an _intimate _time." she said slowly in a practised voice. Then she clapped her hands, "I did it I didn't mention 'sex'!" then she stopped, Xander shook his head.

"We weren't having sex, you stupid bitch." Spike said getting to his feet.

"Oh. You were having a tumble." Anya said, "An _intimate_ tumble as foreplay for later sex."

Everyone shook their heads.

"And that's where we'll change the subject." Buffy said.

"We were...-" Spike said, "In fact, it's none of your ruddy business what we were doing!" he said.

"We're leaving." Kayla said walking away.

"Yeah, leaving." Spike said glaring at the four of them.

"Good." said Kayla, making to walk off but Buffy grabbed her arm.

"No. I have a question for you, Spike."

"Oh and what's that?" he said turning back around.

"Commandos!" she yelled.

Spike and Kayla darted aside as four or five dart-like-things shot in their direction. Both vampires retreated away as fast as they could, but the Initiative boys were in hot pursuit.

"Bloody hell!" Spike said.

"Charm's worn off then." Kayla panted.

"And what makes you say that?" he replied sarcastically.

They made a quick detour off to the left and out of the graveyard, down the road towards The Bronze.

Once there they darted inside past the door guard and into the crowd at the bar. The commandos entered, this was announced by the sudden yells and screams from people near the door.

Spike and Kayla ran for a fire exit darting in and out around various obstacles; chairs; tables and people.

Once outside they ran a few steps and stopped behind some crates in a backalley.

"I can't live like this." Kayla panted.

"No."

"All this, between charging up this pendant and running from the dogcatchers."

Spike glanced around the side of their hiding-place. "They're not here yet." he said, but they're not far off, I can smell them."

_Because of you - Meatloaf_

The commandos burst into the alley and instantly headed for their hiding place. Spike jumped up and punched the first one clean in the face, the commando hollered in agony but not half as loud as Spike did as the chip went off. He clutched his head, and just as the pain was leaving and his eyes were coming back into focus, another commando punched him. He hollered again as he felt blood run down his face. The Commandos moved in but Spike recovered and both Vampires rushed past them before any of them could tell what was happening.

They had escaped. Just escaped, but they'd escaped none the less. Both vampires were now in a small playpark, the Commandos were still following them so it wasn't safe to go back to the crypt.

They sat on a bench. It was cold and a frosted breeze of sharp air disturbed the quiet night. Kayla looked up at the stars which were clear and bright looking.

"No moon." she said, "Surely on a clear night there's always a moon."

Spike looked down at her, "What did you mean when you said 'you can't live like this.'?" he asked.

The breeze pushed some nearby swings making the chains squeak.

"Spike, we can't keep running from them." She said, "If we do that, they'll catch us eventually." she leant into him, black tears of mascara creeped slowly down her cheeks onto his shirt.

"You don't know that, pet." he said.

She looked up at him, his face read absolute exhaustion from their rushed escape. His bottom lip was swollen and bloody from where the commando had hit him while he'd been stooped in agony. _humans never fight fair._

"I can't run anymore." she said running her hand down his cheek. "Promise me...promise me that if there's no escape the next time they come, you won't let them take me. Promise me that you'll stake me."

He looked at her in horror, "Kayla, I-"

"I'm putting you in danger." she cut in, "Everytime they get our trail you risk getting captured - because of me! I can't do this anymore. I can't keep topping up this bloody spell to keep them off our trail." she sat up, "Promise me."

Spike sighed and pulled her close, "Only if there's no escape." he said kissing her.


	11. Paint it Black

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

Chapter Eleven - Paint it black

_Paint it black - The rolling stones _because I don't really like the other version.

"Why do you paint your nails black?" Kayla asked sniffing a small bottle of nail varnish.

"I like it." he said tossing a knife out of a box of junk he was raiding in.

"How do you suppose they make it black?"

"Dye, I'd wager, Luv." he said, "Ah." he found what he was looking for, he lifted a small wooden box from the larger box.

"Man, everyone's got a funky little box 'cept me." she said as he entered the room. "What's in it?"

He lifted the lid to reveal three small bottles of alcohol.

"Expensive."

"Old. Knicked it from the house I got the t.v. from."

"You are no common thief." she said taking a bottle from the box, "Wow this is quality wine!"

He snatched the bottle from her, "I know." he opened it and poured half into a mirky glass, handing her the glass and taking the bottle for himself.

"You know," she said painting her long nails with the dark paint, "The Initiative weirdos haven't been sniffing around for about four hours. Maybe they've thrown in the metaphorical towel."

"I highly doubt it, pet." he said, taking a swig from the bottle.

Kayla finished with her fingernails and started on her toenails.

"When do you think they'll come 'round again?" she said stretching her legs out to view her handiwork on her toes.

"Tonight most possibly." he said coming up behind her and grabbing her around the waist, "But we don't have to worry about that right now."

_We could have it all - Sugababes_

Both vampires were now lying on the big old double bed. A noise upstairs disturbed them and Spike stubbed out the cigarette he'd been smoking and flicked it aside into an empty box.

"What was that?" Kayla whispered.

Spike shrugged, and shoved his jeans on, heading upstairs. He just got to the trapdoor when it opened and Buffy was standing there.

"What the bloody hell?!!!" Spike yelled, "You scared us half to...whatever. What do you want, Slayer?"

"I want to know whhhhhhhh-OH MY GOD!" she yelled.

"What?" Kayla and Spike asked simultaniously.

The Slayer reached behind her neck and pulled something into view, "Someone just...-" she collapsed unconscious onto Spike.

"She's been tranquilized." he said to Kayla who was already dressed and heading up towards him. "They're coming. Aiming for me I think, got Buffy instead."

He lay Buffy onto the stairs and he and Kayla made a run for it.

It was daylight, but Spike, again, grabbed his coat on their escape and both ran hurriedly.

The Commandos went into the Crypt only to find Buffy lying unconscious. They were in too much of a rush to do anything about her so they left her and ran after the smoking figures that were Spike and Kayla.

Kayla and Spike reached a bus shelter and darted inside to sort themselves out. Then, now with coat over heads, they ran in the opposite direction towards a wooded area of town. They found themselves a dark spot and stopped for 'breath'.

"They'll be here in a minute." Kayla said.

"Yeah. Better move soon, keep ahead." Spike said pacing up and down looking around for signs of movement.

_Wherever you will go - The Calling_

A noise of voices sent them back into flight deeper into the woods.

"I hate this." Kayla panted.

"Yeah. I don't do 'scared prey' very well." Spike said pulling her into another direction to try to confuse their pursuers.

The woods around them were now so dense that no sunlight could be seen, not even chinks of light through the leaves as the breeze rustled them.

They stopped and Spike raided his coat pockets for a weapon. He pulled out a stake and then replaced it.

"Maybe, if we set fire to this bush here then make a run for it..." Kayla said, "It might distract them."

"Gets the buggers on our scent though." Spike said, "Come one, keep moving."

They carried on, deeper into the woods where there were no paths.

They walked now, the distance between them and their pursuers now comfortably distant. They carried on like this for quite some time, aware that the Initiative soldiers were still on their tail. The night was closing in but not enough to risk getting out of the shade of the woods.

Just then they found themselves in a shaded clearing, it was like a natural room; tree and shrub walls and a roof of leaves.

The soldiers were getting nearer, they could hear them talking and their machinery clinking as they closed in on the vampires.

_My Last Breath - Evanescence_

"We're trapped." Kayla whispered, "They're too close and they're armed. Even if we managed to run they would be able to shoot us."

"We could still make it-"

"No."

Spike turned to her in surprise.

"No." she said again, "It's time Spike. It's time for me to stop running. Do it now, if you stake me now then we win. They won't get me and you'll escape, they can't track you."

"I don't want to...-"

"Please."

He stepped close to her and they embraced as he slid the stake from his coat pocket and lifted it ready. Just as she stopped he made ready to plunge the wooden dagger into her heart.

"Thankyou." she mouthed, but just as he was about to stake her her face contorted in pain and she screamed.

He paused and didn't manage to stake her, as ten or so armed Commandos began to close in on him. Kayla fell limply to the ground and something painful shot into his chest, he looked down to see a tranquilizer dart.

Spike stumbled backwardsand fell into some dense bushes, where he landed, unseen by the commandos.

The ten men came into the large-ish clearing and lifted the still-conscious, but paralysed, Kayla and began to carry her away. A truck suddenly rammed through the trees knocking some young trees right down. The men loaded Kayla into the back, she was screaming unintelligbly.

Spike groaned and struggled to his feet, the tranq. dart hadn't quite taken effect, but he could feel himself going limp. He struggled back into the clearing, and began to force himself to run after the van but the drugs were too strong to allow him to run and he had to stop.

"Is that another hostile?" One commando asked looking back to see Spike standing panting.

"Hostile 17." The other said darkly.

"Should we go back and disarm it?"

"No time. Shoot it from here."

Both men stopped and one aimed his gun.

Spike stood watching the van disappear into the distance. He watched the gunner aiming at him and just stood. The bullet normal bullets hit him in the shoulder and he twisted in agony and fell to his knees. The pain was awful, but he could feel the tranq. dart taking effect and he slowly blacked out.

"Is it dead?" said the other Commando.

"Should have dusted." Replied the armed one.

"Maybe not the Hostile."

"Possibly."

The men followed the others into the van and drove off.

Kayla turned her head, she could feel the movement of the van as it drove out of the woods. She couldn't move her arms, she couldn't even feel them.

"Spike." she whispered, before she too, blacked out.


	12. The End

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except from Kayla or any other people you don't recognise. Don't sue me, I have _nothing._**

Chapter Twelve - The End.

_I miss you - Blink 182_

Spike woke up to find himself lying in an awkward position in the clearing. He struggled into a sitting position and inspected his wounded shoulder.

"Shit." he said shoving his fingers into the deep hole to pull out the bullet. He couldn't get it. "Bugger."

He staggered to his feet clutching his wounded shoulder. It was night, going on twelve-ish.

The tyre-tracks were still there from where the van had pulled out. Spike stepped over them and slowly made his way back to The Crypt.

_The End - Ghost Of The Robot ---that's me being Ironic_

Once he got inside he took a bottle of alcohol from the fridge and poured it onto his wounded shoulder before downing the rest.

He looked over to where the bed was to find the black heart-shaped pendant lying on the pillow. He picked it up and looked at it before placing it into one of the boxes in the corner and shoving it under the stair case.

Picking up a knife from the table, Spike removed his shirt and started to dig the bullet out from his shoulder, taking a swig of beer every time the pain got too much.

Kayla woke up to find herself in, not a glass cell, but a wire cage....a very small wire cage.

She sat up and placed her hands onto the gridded frame, recieveing an electric shock.

She looked around to find that the cage was suspended from the high ceiling. Below her was the operating bay where the experiments took place.

"Oh Fuck..." she said. The cage swung from side to side and back and forth.

A hand reached into the cage suddenly, she looked to see a man in a white coat and four commandos toting guns. The cage door was opened and one Commando roughly dragged her onto the small floor area which was next to the cage.

"Time for a little fun." said the white-coated man. With that, one of the Commandos took a syringe....and then.....she blacked out.....

_The End._

CREDITS

_It's my life - No Doubt_

Kayla - Kendra Ryder2

Spike - James Marsters

Buffy - Sarah Michelle Gellar

Willow - Alyson Hannigan

Giles - Anthony Stewart Head

Xander - Nicholas Brendon

Anya - Emma Caulfield

Riley - Marc Blucas

Commando 1 - Jeremy Croquersby2

Commando 2 - Linsey Findley2

Commando 3 - Rupert Edwardson2

_You may not have heard of Welcome To The World, that is because these are songs that I have written and because I am not in a band, anybody who performs any of my songs (ha ha, not bloody likely) would perform under the name of 'Welcome To The World'. _

_2 People I made up, if I've accidentally used someone's real name(who's not actually an actor from Buffy) I apologise, let me know and I'll change it. :)_


End file.
